Love Thirsty
by Crimson and Feathers
Summary: Hiruma dan Mamori pergi ke America buat ngintai tim USA. Namun, pada suatu malam mereka sama-sama sedang haus. Nah, haus apakah yang mereka maksud? Warning!LEMON!Don't like?Don't read! Kolaborasi antara Crimson Shinigami D. Evils dan BlackWhite Feathers


**Love Thirsty**

Feathers: Ehem, ini adalah fic debut pertama dari Crimson and Feathers. Rated M yang entah masuk kedalam hard lemon atau soft lemon…

Crimson: Sebenernya, Crims pengen buat hard lemon. Tapi, sama Fea-chin langsung digeplak. Ya udah, jadinya begini dah…*pundung*

Feathers: Bodoh! Fic debut pertama kenapa mesti hard lemon?

Crimson: Lha karena debut pertama ini harus diberikan yang terbaik, Aho ka?

Feathers: Gue gak mau buat hard lemon karena gue bisa nampar pipi gue sendiri…

Crimson: Pembohong! Lu biasanya juga baca fic rated M b. inggris. Bukannya b. inggris lebih hard-hard?

Feather: I don't care! Udahlah, lanjutkan saja…

Crimson: Oke! Disclaimer = Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.

Feathers: Minna-sama! Silahkan dibaca!

**Warning! Cerita dan judul rada gak nyambung, OOC mampus**

**Bagi yang nggak suka pairing ini, tombol 'Back' menunggu...  
**

**

* * *

**  
Pagi hari..disebuah kota yang dulunya tentram. Tapi, sejak kelahiran setan 'terkutuk', kota itu jadi tak 'tentram'. Terutama di Universitas Saikyodai...

"YA-HA! SAATNYA LATIHAN NERAKA!" ucap lantang seorang kapten iblis sambil menembak udara semua peluru di senjatanya, Hiruma Youichi. Semua anggota timnya pun langsung ngibrit dengan kecepatan full. Lebih baek kecapean daripada mati ditembakin.

Hiruma Youichi, cowok dengan asal usul tidak jelas. Entah dia itu mahluk apa dan darimana. Wujudnya gak jelas... sifatnya lebih gak jelas lagi -dihajar-. Kepribadian licik dan iblis yang udah mendarah daging karena sejak umur 10 tahun dia udah begini. SMP dicap sebagai murid paling jahat, SMA dicap sebagai kapten paling kejam dan sekarang...saat sudah kuliah...entah dicap jadi apaan. (Crims: Udah dicap, kan? Tinggal dipaketin aja dah. -ditembakin-)

"Tunggu, Hiruma-kun! Jangan begitu, dong!" keluh seorang cewek yang setia menemani Hiruma sejak SMA, Anezaki Mamori. Hiruma pun langsung menoleh malas ke Mamori.

Anezaki Mamori, cewek cantik dan manis yang jadi mascot Universitas Saikyodai. Pintar iya..cakep iya..cocok, deh jadi primadona universitas ini. Banyak cowok yang jadi penggemar Mamori. Hingga ada klub pecinta Mamori..tapi, klub itu hanya bertahan tidak sampai setengah jam karena sang hero tanpa secara langsung membubarkannya. Oke, intinya...setiap cowok yang mau mendekati Mamori selalu saja berakhir dengan tragis. Mamori sebenarnya tahu siapa dalang dibalik itu semua tapi dia membiarkannya.  
Untuk pemberitahuan, Mamori sekarang pun juga menjadi manajer tim amefuto tersebut.

- Ruang klub -

"Oi, kuso mane!" panggil Hiruma. Mamori yang sedang duduk diruang klub sambil membaca strategi play untuk pertandingan 2 bulan lagi merasa terganggu.

"Apa?" tanya Mamori kesal. Tiba-tiba Hiruma melemparkan sebuah surat kehadapan Mamori.

"Apa ini?" Mamori mengambil surat tersebut. Dan saat dibuka isinya adalah sebuah tiket penerbangan.

"Kenapa tiket ini kau berikan padaku?" tanya Mamori heran.

"Besok kau akan ke Amerika bersamaku. Bersiaplah..." jelas Hiruma singkat dan pergi begitu saja.

"Apa? Tunggu!" dengan cepat Mamori menarik tangan Hiruma yang hendak membuka pintu.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" dengus Hiruma kesal. "Kutolak ajakanmu!" tegas Mamori. "Huh?"

"Aku sibuk! Aku harus mengurusi surat kepindahan Sena ke Saikyodai selama seminggu ini. Kau ajak orang lain saja..Agon-kun, kek! Akaba-kun,kek! Yamato-kun, kek! Sapa aja dah!" jelas Mamori yang memberikan tiket tersebut dan pergi meninggalkan Hiruma yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Keh!" diiringi dengan letusan balonnya.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Benar seperti kata Mamori, dia memang sibuk. Sibuk mengurusi kepindahan Sena, sibuk dengan pertandingan dan sibuk dengan kegiatan lainnya. Hiruma yang melihatnya lama-lama merasa resah karena gara-gara kesibukannya itu..Mamori terlihat selalu bersikap terburu-buru dan grusak-grusuk. Hingga pada suatu siang, saat ruang klub kosong karena para anggota sedang latihan..Hiruma yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan laptopnya dan Mamori yang sedang membersihkan ruangan. Mamori bolak-balik meletakkan seragam, balik lagi meletakkan peralatan, balik lagi mengambil tas, balik lagi nutup lemari, pokoknya dia bolak-balik ke ruang klub. Hiruma yang saat itu sedang serius tiba-tiba...

"Aaakh! Kau ini ribet banget sih, Manajer sialan!" bentak Hiruma tiba-tiba hingga Mamori terkaget dan menjatuhkan bawaannya.

"Hi...Hiruma-kun?"

"Kau...ngapain dari tadi bolak-balik melulu? Suara buka-tutup pintu itu membuatku hilang konsentrasi, bodoh!" kesal Hiruma.

"Ma..maaf! Aku gak punya waktu..bentar lagi aku harus pergi. Daah..." setelah cepat-cepat beresin barang-barang yang tadi jatuh, Mamori pergi.

"Tunggu! Gw belom selese bicara! Oi!" Tapi sayang, Mamori sudah menghilang dan muncullah 3 perempatan diwajah Hiruma.

**"KUSO MANEEEE!"** (Diikuti oleh terbangnya burung-burung gagak dari belakang ruang klub)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tapi, bukan Hiruma namanya kalo dia menyerah secepat kilat. Hiruma merasa harus mengajak Mamori tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Lalu, Hiruma pun menjalankan play formationnya (?). Dia terus menyindir Mamori, mengejek dan terus-terusan selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Mamori pun menyerah dan akhirnya ikut juga ke Amerika setelah selesai mengurusi kepindahan Sena.

**- Pesawat -**

Karena cuaca yang mungkin tidak terlalu mendukung, saat didalam pesawat..mendadak pesawat naik-turun. Mamori pun reflek langsung merangkul tangan Hiruma dan memendamkan wajahnya. Hiruma memasang wajah anehnya, tapi..dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Malah terlihat 'menikmatinya'.

**- Amerika (Malam hari) -**

"Kau disinilah..aku mau pesan kamar dulu..." ucap Hiruma. Mamori hanya mengangguk dan menunggu bersama barang bawaannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Hiruma datang dan melemparkan kunci..

"Kenapa cuma satu? Uangmu habis?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma cuma nyengir lebar. "Kekeke, kamar dihotel ini sudah penuh karena libur..." jawab Hiruma berlalu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Nyari udara segar...ke kamarlah duluan.." jelas Hiruma cuek dan hilang.

"Hotelnya penuh..hotelnya penuh..bilang aja kalo pengen sekamar, huh!" dengus Mamori kesal bercampur senang (?).

**- Kamar -**

Mamori yang berada di kamar sendirian tidur telungkup sambil makan kue sus (Fea: dapet dari mana?. Crims: Nyolong!) dan nonton televisi.

"Hmm, Hiruma-kun kemana,ya..kok jam segini belum pulang juga?" batin Mamori yang melahap sebuah kue sus.

-  
Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam lewat. Tapi, Hiruma belum pulang juga. Mamori sudah terlalu lelah dan tertidur di sofa depan televisi. Tidak lama setelah Mamori tertidur, Hiruma pulang.

"Haa? Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia tidur disini? Ada kasur yang empuk tapi tidurnya di sofa, bodoh...!" ucap Hiruma melihat Mamori terlelap. "U..uuh, Hi...Hiruma...kun..." Mamori mengigau. Mendengar namanya disebut, Hiruma sedikit terkejut. Lalu, dia tersenyum kecil dan menggendong Mamori menuju tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

"Ke ke ke ke, tubuhmu sebenarnya ringan. Tapi, kalo dilihat dari porsi makan kue sus-mu yang gak normal...kelihatannya kau kena busung lapar, manajer sialan.." sindir Hiruma yang pergi kembali dan tidak lupa meninggalkan ciuman di kening Mamori.

**- Amerika (Pagi hari) -**

"Hua...aah! Nyenyak sekali tidurku..." ucap Mamori yang baru bangun sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Dia agak terkejut karena dia terbangun di kasur, padahal seingat dia, dia tidur di sofa.

'Eh? Kenapa aku di kasur?' pikir Mamori bingung. Tiba-tiba dia kepikiran 'Apa...Hiruma-kun yang membawaku ke sini?' pikirnya. Mamori langsung blushing.

Tapi Mamori langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. 'Tidak! Tidak! Dia bukan orang seperti itu!' batin Mamori.

"Ngomong-ngomong...Hiruma-kun mana, ya? Masa dari tadi malam belom pulang…" ucap Mamori rada panik.

Mamori pun langsung meraih ponselnya dan hendak menghubungi Hiruma. Tapi, belum sempat dia menelphone..Hiruma sudah nelphone duluan.

"Yo, kuso mane...sudah bangun ya? Aku ada di restoran seberang hotel. Kemarilah kalo kau mau makan.." ucap Hiruma santai.

"Restoran seberang hotel?"

"Buka jendela kamar dan lihatlah kekanan bawah..." perintah Hiruma. Sesuai perintah, Mamori mengikutinya dan saat dibuka, Hiruma menaikkan tangannya tanpa melihat Mamori. "Oh…"

"Kau sudah tahu? Cepatlah kemari..." pinta (baca: perintah) Hiruma.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lamanya kau. Apa benar ini tingkah laku seorang cewek? Bangun jam delapan siang…" ucap atau sindir Hiruma santai dengan mata tetap fokus pada layar laptop. "Aku tidurnya kemaleman gara-gara nungguin kau pulang, tau!" kesal Mamori duduk di depan Hiruma.

"Ya,udah! Pesan makanan sana!" perintah Hiruma. Mamori pun memesan makanan. Tidak berapa lama setelah mereka makan…mereka berbincang-bincang dan sedikit tertawa barengan (Haa? HiruMamo tertawa bersama? Setan macam apa yang bisa melakukan itu? –Geplak!-). Merasa sudah cukup, mereka pergi dari restoran itu.

"Manajer sialan! Kita mulai sekarang aja…" ucap Hiruma yang berdiri didepan restoran itu. "Mulai? Mulai apaan?" tanya Mamori.

"Mulai memata-matai team USA-lah! Masa mulai berbuat aneh!" cetus Hiruma rada kesal. Mamori mengangguk. Mereka mulai memata-matai. Saat sedang jalan, mereka melihat Panther sedang jalan dengan Clifford. Langsung saja diikuti.

"Kau selalu mengintai lawan kayak begini, ya?" tanya Mamori yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak bersama Hiruma. "Diam dan ikut saja, manajer sialan!"

Saat sedang mengintai, mereka melewati sebuah toko cho cream. Mamori berhenti dan melihat deretan cho cream dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hyaa! Hiruma-kun, kemarilah! Kemarilah!" panggil Mamori. "Apaan, sih? Kita ini lagi ngintai! Belinya nanti aja…!" kesal Hiruma. Mamori tidak menjawab, dia tetap melihat deretan cho cream dengan mata lebih berbinar sambil memegang lengan baju Hiruma.

"Hh, baiklah! Baiklah!" Hiruma 'nyerah' dan membelikan Mamori sekotak cho cream. "Makasih, ya…Hiruma-kun!" ceria Mamori.

"Sialan! Gara-gara kau bocah hitam sialan itu dan mancung sialan itu pergi…!" kesal Hiruma lagi. "Ihihi, maaf…"

Dengan perasaan kesal, mereka kembali ke hotel. Tapi, belum sampai hotel…ada sebuah toko senjata militer diseberang jalan. Hiruma dengan cepat masuk kedalam toko itu. Dia seperti masuk anak kecil yang masuk kedalam toko permen. Mamori hanya cengo.

"Katanya suruh buru-buru, sekarang dia malah kayak anak kecil begitu. Bodoh sekali…" ucap Mamori pelan.

* * *

**- Amerika, 7.30 malam -**

"Capek!" keluh Mamori yang berbaring di tempat tidur. Jelas capek, Hiruma mengajaknya jalan dari pagi dan sekarang sudah malam.

"Oi, mau ikut aku makan malam, gak?" tanya Hiruma yang menggantungkan jaketnya. "Eh? Udah jam makan malam, ya? enggak nyadar. Okelah! Ayo! Ayo!"

Mereka pergi ke restoran yang berbeda dengan tadi pagi dan makan malam. Suasana sedikit romantis dengan penerangan lampu yang sedikit redup. Mereka malam malam dengan santai dan diselingi dengan adu mulut juga.

"Pokoknya, besok kita harus ngintain mereka berdua. Kau ngerti?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk senang.

"Gak usah ngangguk-ngangguk. Walo ada toko sus krim lagi…aku gak akan beliin kau!" dengus Hiruma melahap makanannya. Mamori tersenyum.

"Aku ngerti, kok. Kau bisa perca-…eh?" ucapan Mamori terhenti saat dia tidak sengaja melihat bibir bawah Hiruma dan…

"Hiruma-kun, kau makan seperti anak kecil…" ucap Mamori mengelap bibir bawah Hiruma karena ada nasi sedikit. Hiruma tersentak kaget dan Mamori juga.

"Eh?" kaget Mamori masih terpaku pada gerakannya. Dia bisa merasakan lembutnya wajah Hiruma. (Crims: Oh, Crims juga mau megang kk Hiruma…-tepar-)

Saat sedang seperti itu, Hiruma memegang pergelangan tangan Mamori yang ada 2 butir nasi pada ujung telunjuknya. Hal itu membuat Mamori kaget. Namun, yang membuat Mamori lebih kaget adalah ketika Hiruma mengecup (bisa dibilang mengemut) ujung telunjuknya dan memakan 2 butir nasi itu dengan mulutnya.

"Oh…" Mamori bisa merasakan kuku telunjuknya basah karena air liur Hiruma dan tekstur lidah Hiruma.  
Scene itu tidak berjalan terlalu lama karena Hiruma segera menghentikan tindakannya dan berdiri (Kelihatannya dia udah sadar pada apa yang terjadi). "Hi…Hiruma-…"

"Aku…ke kamar mandi dulu!" Hiruma segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merah dari Mamori sebelum Mamori memanggilnya. Mamori tercengang dan masih belum percaya apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Tadi…apa yang dilakukan oleh Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori pelan. _"Ini salahku! Tadi aku hilang kendali diriku!"_ batin Mamori menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya dan melihat keluar jendela dengan perasaan mau meledak.

Sementara itu, Hiruma yang ada di depan wastafel kamar mandi.

_"Apa yang…sudah kulakukan tadi?"_ batin Hiruma sambil melihat derasnya air kran yang dia nyalakan. "Cih! Kenapa bisa begini?" lanjutnya yang mencuci tangan dan wajahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hiruma kembali dari kamar mandi dengan wajahnya yang biasa seakan–akan tadi tidak terjadi apapun.

"Kekeke, kau sudah selesai makan, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma. "Hi…Hiruma-kun?"

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Hiruma yang mengambil jaketnya.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan menuju hotel, didalam mobil (Selama ada di Amerika, Hiruma 'menyewa' sebuah mobil sport yang keren lah istilahnya) Mamori tidak mau bicara dan terus diam. Dia menunduk melihat tangannya dengan wajah panas.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah…" tanya Hiruma yang sedang menyetir. "Eh? Ti…tidak! aku enggak apa-apa…" jawab Mamori gelagapan.

"Hoo…"

**- Sesampainya didalam kamar -**

"Aku…mandi dulu, ya…" ucap Mamori yang mengambil handuknya dari koper dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Hn…" singkat Hiruma yang duduk di sofa sambil nonton tv dengan santai.

Saat sedang mandi, suara dercikan air pancuran terdengar dengan jelas tapi Hiruma tidak terlalu mengindahkannya. (Yaah, emang sifatnya).

"A…Hiruma-kun…" panggil Mamori dari dalam kamar mandi tidak lama setelah dia masuk. "Apa?" jawab Hiruma tanpa menoleh.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan sabunku yang ada di koper? Sabun yang disini abis!" tanya Mamori. "Hh…" Hiruma menghela nafas. Kelihatannya dia malas tapi tetep aja ngambil sabunnya Mamori.

"Oi, nih sabunmu!" ucap Hiruma. Tangan Mamori menjulur keluar, meraih sabun itu. "Makasih…"

Saat Hiruma menyentuh tangan Mamori yang basah dan sedikit licin karena sabun, perasaannya sedikit berdebar, jantungnya berdetak agak tidak teratur. Hiruma segera pergi dan kembali ke sofa-nya dengan wajah sedikit merah.

_"Sialan!"_ umpatnya dalam hati.

**Warning! Lemon! Emang bukan Hard tapi intinya lemon. Menjauhlah wahai para readers yang sedang bertobat untuk tidak baca fic lemon…*Baca mantra***

Tidak lama kemudian, Mamori keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Namun, dia masih menggunakan handuk 10-15 cm diatas lutut dan 5 cm dibawah leher…jadi, belahan dadanya terlihat. Ditambah lagi, mungkin gara-gara handuk sedikit kecil…bentuk tubuh Mamori terlihat dengan jelas.

"Kenapa kau belum pake baju, manajer sialan?" cetus Hiruma menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Eh? Maaf. Aku lupa bawa baju kedalam kamar mandi tadi. Makanya aku mau ngambil dulu…" jawab Mamori yang pergi menuju kopernya. Dia jongkok untuk mengambil bajunya dan Hiruma yang ada dibelakangnya melihat punggung Mamori begitu terbuka dan juga pahanya yang sangat putih terbukaa lebar. Hiruma mendekat dan tiba-tiba dia memeluk Mamori dari belakang. Jelas ini membuat Mamori kaget.

**Mamori's POV:**

"Tu…Hiruma-kun! Apa yang…" wajahku secara instant langsung memerah akibat tindakan Hiruma. Hiruma mendekatkan kepalanya pada leherku dan menindih pundakku dengan dagunya.

"A…Aah~, Hi…Hiruma-kun…" aku pun merasa kegelian hingga sedikit menaikkan tubuhku. "Kau yang memancingku, manajer sialan!" bisik Hiruma pelan. Aku menutup mataku sembari memegangi handukku. Digendonglah tubuhku menuju tempat tidur yang senantiasa menunggu kami berdua melakukan hal 'ini' karena sejak kami datang…kami terus tidur terpisah. Yaah, itu, sih menurutku. Hiruma merebahkan pelan tubuhku.

"Hiru…ma-kun…" panggilku pada Hiruma yang tepat berada diatas tubuhku. Rambut panjangku yang masih basah tergerai dan menyebar diatas tempat tidur. Kedua tanganku merebah hingga lingkaran handuk sedikit terlepas walau aku belum telanjang. Kami bertatapan mata dan dengan cepat Hiruma mencium bibirku. Awalnya aku memberontak dengan mendorong tubuhnya, tapi pada akhirnya aku menyerah dan membalas ciuman Hiruma. Setelah cukup lama, kami melepaskan ciuman itu, mencari udara untuk bernafas. Wajahku memerah bagaikan tomat. Selain karena ciuman, juga karena dia menatapku dengan tatapan lembut (?) tapi penuh nafsu iblis (?).

"Hir-hiruma-kun..." bisikku pelan sambil terus menatap mata hijau emerald Hiruma. (Crims: yang sangat; Fea: amat; Crims: teramat; CrimsFea: menggoda! -CrimFea dibantai Mamori-)

Hiruma tentu menatap balik mata biru sapphire milikku. Kami berdua terus bertatapan sampai-sampai aku nggak nyadar kalo handukku dipelorotin pelan-pelan namun pasti secara diem-diem oleh Hiruma. "Hiruma…kun!" kagetku sambil melihat keadaanku sekarang.

"Boleh bukan?" Hiruma meremas dada kananku yang terlihat selalu menantang baginya itu padahal aku belum menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"A…Aaakh! Hiruma-kun!" desahku sambil menaikkan tubuh. Mendengar desahanku, Hiruma semakin nekat. Dia meremas dadaku lebih keras dan menjilati puting dadaku. Aku mendesah lebih keras.

"A…aaahh…~~! Tu-…Hiruma-kun!" panggilku disela desahan kerasku. Hiruma menghentikan kegiatannya. "Apa?" dia melihatku dengan tampang berbicara 'Lagi enak-enaknya juga!'

"A…Aku emang mengijinkanmu menjamah tubuhku. Tapi, kau juga harus mau, dong…" ucapku. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hiruma balik dan terdengar heran. Aku terdiam dengan wajah merah dan memalingkan wajah darinya. Aku tidak kuat menahan wajah merahku sendiri. "Ah…" sepertinya Hiruma tau apa yang diinginkan olehku. Hiruma mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuka baju yang dia kenakan lalu melemparnya hingga sekarang dia telanjang dada. Walau tubuh (dada) Hiruma tidak se- sixpack para lineman terutama Musashi (Crims: Wah! Jangan! Musashi mah gila! Ototnya nyaingin Shin. Anggap saja tubuh Hiruma tidak terlalu six-pack. Sedeng…) aku dapat melihat lekukan-lekukan hasil latihan pada tubuh Hiruma.

"Ini yang kau inginkan, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma yang kembali mendekatiku. Aku melirik dan tersenyum malu. Hiruma tersenyum. (Crims: Hyaaa! Berapa karat kemilau senyumannya itu? –tepar sambil klepek-klepek- Fea: Yah, jangan pedulikan Crims-chan. Lanjutkan saja bacanya…)  
Hiruma melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dia meremas dada kiriku sementara bibirnya menggigit kecil jenjang leherku. Aku mendesah lagi tapi sedikit mengerang. Hiruma menatapku yang sedikit terengah-engah. Untuk membuat aku bersemangat lagi, Hiruma mencium bibirku.

"Aku ini lagi haus…" ucap Hiruma setelah puas menciumi bibirku. "Ya tinggal minum dan hentikan ini sejenak…" jawabku dengan tampang berbicara 'Selesaikan dengan cepat!'.

"Kagak enak kalo beginian pake dipause…! Lagian, haus yang kumaksud adalah haus…haus…" ucapan Hiruma tiba-tiba terdengar sedikit pelan padahal awalnya agak keras dan sedikit marah. Aku pun sedikit heran dan tidak peduli lagi dengan kondisiku yang hampir 95% telanjang bulat.

"Haus apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Hiruma terdiam dan mulai membuka mulutnya…

"Haus cinta…" jawabnya pelan dan menatapku. Aku agak kaget mendengar jawabannya yang terang-terangan itu. Haus cinta?

"Ha…Haus…cinta?" ucapku pelan dan heran. Hiruma tidak menjawab dan tetap memberikan senyumannya padaku. Setelah berfikir tidak lama, aku memegang leher belakang Hiruma dan mendorong kepala Hiruma hingga telinga elf Hiruma tepat didepanku. Aku membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku juga lagi haus cinta…" bisikku pelan namun dengan nada manja. Mendengar bisikan 'iblis'-ku…Hiruma tersenyum lagi dan kembali menciumi bibirku. Ciuman ini 10x lebih panas dan kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Lidah kami bersentuhan bahkan Hiruma menekan balik lidahku. Rasa peppermint dari permen karet yang dimakannya beberapa saat yang lalu terasa dengan jelas di mulutku. Sambil menciumiku, tangan Hiruma menjalar kebagian bawah tubuhku. Hiruma menyingkirkan handuk yang masih menutupi bagian bawah tubuhku. Dia tetap menciumku dan aku menikmatinya. Dia juga kelihatannya menikmatinya. Karena saking menikmati perlakuan Hiruma, aku masa bodoh dengan apa yang dilakukan tangannya. Kami sama-sama menikmati scene ini hingga menutup mata. Hiruma melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hh, hh, hh…Hiruma…kun…" panggilku terengah-engah. "Ada apa? Kau nyerah?" tanyanya yang mulai keringetan padahal AC kamar ini sudah lumayan dingin.

"Tidak. Aku hanya-aaah~…" saat aku ingin bicara, Hiruma lebih dulu meremas kedua dadaku hingga aku mendesah lagi. "Kekeke. Aku tidak peduli apa yang mau kau katakan, manajer sialan. Malam ini, sama-sama kita puaskan rasa 'haus' kita…" ucap Hiruma. Aku pun akhirnya mau tidak mau mengangguk setuju karena aku juga menginginkannya. Tangannya menyibak bibir vaginaku hingga aku mendesah. Entah karena geli atau senang, aku menaik-naikkan tubuhku hingga sprei kasur itu sedikit berantakan. Tapi, siapa peduli?

"Oh! A…aaah…ah! Hi…Hiruma-kun!" aku mendesah. Entah mengapa, tiap aku mendesah, aku pasti selalu memanggil nama Hiruma. Tidak terasa lamaa setelah Hiruma memainkan jarinya dibibir vaginaku, kulihat tangannya basah.

"Kau ngompol, ya Manajer sialan?" kesal Hiruma melihat tangannya yang basah. "E…Enak saja! aku…enggak ngompol! Aah…itu…cairan cinta milikku…oaaah…!" jelasku mendesah sambil berbicara. "Hoo…" kelihatannya Hiruma senang jika aku mengeluarkan cairan cintaku. Sekarang, Hiruma bukan memainkkan jarinya dibibir vaginaku, melainkan memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam vaginaku. Hal ini membuat desahanku makin keras dan agak liar.

"Aaah! Oh! Ya…ahhh~~h…" desahku yang mulai agak senang sambil mencengkram erat lengan Hiruma. Dia terus memberikan tekanan dengan ritme yang beraturan pada scene itu. Hiruma merenggangkan jarinya dan menekan keluar-masuk. Merasa sudah cukup, Hiruma mengeluarkan jarinya dari vaginaku. Rasa yang tadi begitu hebat. Aku ingin lagi!

"Kau…hebat, Hiruma…kun…" pujiku bercucuran berkeringat. "Masih mau lagi? Kau masih 'haus'…?" tanya atau rayu Hiruma. Aku menangguk dengan jujur. Hiruma membuka lebar pahaku. Kali ini bukan tangannya yang bermain, melainkan lidahnya yang melesak keluar-masuk. Aku mendesah dan sekarang desahannya jadi lebih tak karuan. Tanganku mencengkram erat kasur dan selimut hotel itu. Scene itu berlangsung hampir 5 menit, Hiruma kemudian mengeluarkan lidahnya dan langsung menciumku tanpa aba-aba yang pasti. Hiruma kelihatannya menginginkan aku merasakan cairan cinta milikku sendiri namun lewat ciuman panas ini. Yaah, anggep aja Hell Kiss karena ciuman yang diberikan Hiruma sangatlah panas bagai di neraka.

"Enak?" tanya Hiruma. Karena terlalu lelah dan terlalu menanggapi perlakuan Hiruma, aku kehilangan setengah dari tenagaku. Aku hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala.

"Kapan…klimaks…nya?" tanyaku. "Kau pengen segera mengakhiri ini, manajer sialan?"

"Ah…" jawabku singkat. Mungkin bagiku yang bukan seorang atlet, ini sangat melelahkan. Kami memulai 'ini' jam delapan lewat dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas.

"Baiklah kalo itu maumu…" ucap Hiruma yang berdiri. Rambut spike-nya pun sudah mulai turun karena terlalu lelah. Dia membuka celananya dan boxernya dan didalamnya boxer. Saat ini dia berpenampilan tidak jauh beda denganku. Aku melihat Hiruma dari atas hingga kebawah dengan mata sayu karena lelah. Disisa-sisa tenagaku…aku tersenyum.

"Kemarilah, sayang…" ajakku merayu. Hiruma tersenyum puas. Kelihatannya, itulah yang ditunggunya dari tadi. Dia terus menunggu hingga akulah yang mengajaknya.

"Aku selalu siap untukmu…kapan pun…" Hiruma pun langsung memasukkan bagian kepriaannya pada vaginaku. Aku mendesah dan merasakan rasa sakit yang datang secara serentak.

"Uh…" rintihku sedikit sambil mencengkram tempat tidur. Dia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan pelan hingga secara keseluruhan bagian kepriaannya masuk. Setelah masuk, barulah Hiruma memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat hingga tubuhku ikutan naik-turun.

"Oh…ya! Hiruma…Aaaah~h!" desahku yang menikmatinya. Bagiku, rasa sakit yang tadi sudah luntur dan berubah menjadi rasa nikmat.

"Ayo, Hiruma-kun! Aaah~ Lebih cepat! Lebih cepat lagi!" pintaku yang benar-benar menikmatinya. Sesuai permintaanku, Hiruma menambah kecepatan. Aku kaget dengan kecepatannya dan mendesah lebih keras dan liar. Namun karena terlalu serius memenuhi ke 'hausan'-ku dan dirinya sendiri, Hiruma hilang kontrol dirinya. Cairan miliknya atau bahasa ilmiahnya sperma-nya Hiruma mengalir dalam rahimku.

"Ah, Hi…Hiruma-kun, a…aku bisa merasakan…mu…" ucapku dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar. Hiruma menutup matanya dan kelihatannya dia menyesali apa yang terjadi.

"Tapi, aku enggak peduli. Lakukanlah lagi, Hiruma-kun…" ucapku yang meminta. Hiruma membuka matanya, dia tersenyum dan mulai lagi.

**- END Mamori's POV -**

In-out-in-out sepasang kekasih dikamar nomor 241 berlangsung cukup lama. Kegiatan tersebut berhenti tepat pukul 12 malam. Hiruma dan Mamori terbaring tidak berdaya diatas tempat tidur. Masih belum menggunakan pakaian sedikit pun, mereka tertidur dan hanya ditutupi oleh sebuah selimut yang kusut dan sedikit bercak-bercak dari keringat keduanya dan sperma Hiruma.

"Kekeke, 'Haus'-mu udah hilang?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ya, berkat dirimu. Bagaimana denganmu? Rasa 'haus'-mu?" tanya Mamori balik sambil menggenggam tangan Hiruma. Hiruma hanya tersenyum tidak menjawab, tapi Mamori tahu apa jawaban Hiruma.

"Istirahatlah, Mamo. Besok kita pulang…" ucap Hiruma membelai lembut rambut panjang Mamori dan mencium kening pacarnya itu.

"Ya…" Mamori menutup matanya dan tertidur sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya, saat mereka baru sampai di Amerika dan sebelum melakukan kegiatan diatas, mereka belum pacaran. Mereka hanya sekedar kapten dan Manajer. Namun, setelah melakukan kegiatan itulah baru mereka pacaran. Sejak masuk ke universitas yang sama, rasa cinta memang tumbuh dari hati mereka berdua. Namun, karena sama-sama malu untuk mengakuinya, mereka memilih diam hingga akhirnya mereka mengaku sekarang.  
Pagi harinya, mereka langsung terbang ke Jepang dan pulang dengan tangan kosong. Tujuan awal mereka memang hanya untuk memata-matai tim USA. Takut hal 'itu' terjadi lebih gila, mereka memilih pulang.

~The End~

Crimson: -diem-

Feathers: -diem-

Crimson: -diem-

Feathers: UWAAAAAAA! -mimisan-

Crimson: Eh? Oi oi! Fea! Daijobu ka?

Feathers: Uhh... ya... -nyumpel idung pake daun sirih-

Crimson: Gimana? Udh baekkan?

Feathers: Udah... Udah... Oh ya readers! Maaf atas OOCnya Mamori yah! Kalo nggak OOC, ga bkalan gila!

Crimson: UDAH! CUKUP BASA-BASINYA FEA! Readers, jangan lupa yah...

Feathers: BUAT REVIEW!

Hiruma: -dateng, langsung bca fic- APA-APAAN INI, AUTHOR-AUTHOR SIALAN!

CrimFea: Eh? -nengok ke belakang ngeliat Hiruma udah bermuka ganas- A-ah H-hiruma-san... Ini cuma fic kok. Ndak apa-apa kan?

Hiruma: NGGAK APA-APA MBAHMU! BISA NGERUSAK IMAGE GUE NIH! -ngejar CrimFea-

CrimFea: WUAAAAAAAAA! -ngibrit sekenceng-kencengnya-

Mamori: -dateng- Aduuhh Hiruma-kuun, kenapa sih?

Hiruma: -teriak dari jauh- Liat saja sendiri apa yang membuatku ngamuk, manajer sialan!

Mamori: Hm? -ngebaca fic, mukanya blush- Eh, umm...

Crimson: -berenti- Ada apa, Mamori-nee? -muka polos-

Feathers: -berenti juga, bisik-bisik- Crims, enaknya kita kabur dari sini deh. Aura Mamori-nee udah ga enak nih! Ayo cpet! Mumpung Hiruma lagi berenti!

Crimson: Ng tapi, tapi...

Feathers: Iko! -kabur diem-diem-

Mamori: Mau kemana?

CrimFea: -terpaku pada gerakan- Ka-kagak kenapa-kenapa...-keringet dingin-

Mamori: Kalian... -mengeluarkan aura pembunuh-

Crimson: (_Matilah gw...)_

Mamori: Kenapa...

Feathers: _(Makasih buat para readers yang udah baca...)_

HiruMamo: BUAT FIC YANG KURANG POWERFUL? -kompak-

CrimFea: Eh? -cengo-

Hiruma: Kami bahkan pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini. Ini tuh kurang powerfull!

Mamori: Itu benar!

Crimson: Apa maksudnya?

Feathers: Dimana kalian pernah melakukan?

Mamori: Pedalaman hutan dekat gunung Fuji...

CrimFea: Ditempat kayak begitu? -Shock-

Crimson: -tepar-

Feathers: Yah, dia mati... Udahlah, kalo mau kami buat yang lebih powerful, pas kalian ngelakuin... Direkam dah! Biar ntar kami liat. Oke! sampai jumpa! -nyeret Crimson-

Mamori: Mereka pergi, Hiruma-kun... Gimana kalo kita yang nutup?

Hiruma: Baiklah...Kekekeke, untuk kalian para readers sialan! Review fic ini! kalian mengerti? YA-HA!


End file.
